Generally, a refrigerator is an appliance which has a cooling chamber for storing food at a low temperature. The cooling chamber can be divided into a freezing chamber maintained at a temperature below a freezing point and a refrigerating chamber maintained at the temperature above the freezing point depending on the temperature maintained in the cooling chamber of the refrigerator.
The refrigerator may be provided with an ice maker for making ice and a dispenser for supplying the ice made by the ice maker to a user. An ice duct is disposed between the ice maker and the dispenser. The ice duct is a passage for transferring the ice made by the ice maker to the dispenser.
If the user puts a cup at the dispenser and operates an operation lever, the ice made by the ice maker may pass through the ice duct and thus be supplied into the user's cup through an ice discharge opening formed at an end portion of the ice duct.
However, in the related art, in order to prevent interference between the ice discharge opening and the cup putted at the dispenser, the dispenser is fabricated to have a lower end of the ice discharge opening and an upper end of the cup spaced from each other by a certain distance.
Due to the distance spaced between the lower end of the ice discharge opening and the upper end of the cup putted at the dispenser, the ice discharged through the ice discharge opening may not be discharged into the cup but discharged out of the cup.